ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Togar
Togar (トガー, Toga) is a Saiyan who possesses powerful pyrokinetic abilities. He was an underling of Tundra, and worked alongside Berg. He appears in the upcoming fan fiction Dragon Ball Champions. Personality Like most Saiyans, Togar is arrogant and prideful, believing he can take on any foe he comes across. He is also very sadistic, delighting in the suffering and pain he inflicts upon his opponents. Oftentimes, he allows his anger to get the best of him, becoming extremely enraged and infuriated and unable to think properly, which results in Berg constantly reminding or, in some cases, ordering him to calm down. Appearance Togar has black eyes and his hair is brown, spiky, straight, and tilted. He wears basic red and white Saiyan armor with a black jumpsuit with white fingerless gloves and boots. Like most Saiyans he keeps his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. His skin is noticeably tan. Techniques *'Flight' – Togar can push fire out through his fight, allowing him to fly. *'''Ki ''Blast ' – Togar can launch fireball-like ki blasts from his hand. *'Blazing Bomber' – Togar extends his hand forward and fires a barrage of fiery energy spheres at the opponent. *'Blazing Smash' – A rush attack where Togar charges and smashes both sides of his opponent's head with his hands. Next, he headbutts them and knees them in the face. Then, he roundhouse punches the opponent twice and uppercuts them into the air. Finally, he teleports behind them and double axe-handles them down to the ground. *'Burning Cannon' – Togar holds his right hand out and draws his hand back to his side and charges a fiery energy sphere. Then, he brings his hand forward and fires the energy sphere in the form of a fiery energy wave at the opponent. *'Burning Impact' – Togar creates a fiery red aura around his body, and then he charges at the opponent and rams into them. *'Fire Cracker' – Togar's signature attack. Togar raises his left hand to eye level with fingers curled and charges a reddish-orange energy sphere and then throws the sphere at his enemy afterwards. *'Fire Breath' – Togar breathes a gigantic stream of flames from his mouth. Used in both his base and Great Ape forms. *'Pyromaniac' – Togar grabs the opponent in a bear hug and lights their entire body on fire, letting them burn in agonizing pain. *'Scorched Earth' – Togar's version of the Super Explosive Wave. Togar crosses his arms and charges a fiery aura around his body and releases it in a giant spherical explosion. Transformations Great Ape Togar is capable of transforming into a Great Ape thanks to his possession of a tail. While transformed, Togar has mental control of himself but is incapable of speech. Super Saiyan Togar can transform into a Super Saiyan. In this form, his hair becomes golden, his eyes turn green, and his hair becomes more erect. Super Saiyan 2 Togar can transform into a Super Saiyan 2 as well. His hair becomes spikier and more rigid. Super Saiyan 3 Togar can also transform into Super Saiyan 3. IN this form, his hair grows exponentially, growing to his waist. His eyebrows vanish and his brow ridges become more prominent. Super Saiyan 4 Togar's most powerful form, Super Saiyan 4. In this form, Togar's hair becomes brown and grows somewhat, growing a little bit past his neck. His eyes gain orange pupils and an orange trim. His body becomes covered with dark red fur and keeps his finger-less gloves, boots, and jumpsuit pants. Trivia *Togar's battle armor is similar to that of Darch's. *His name is derived from the Japanese word for red pepper (唐辛子, tōgarashi). Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestials Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks Category:Villains